


Leonard Snart is Jealous

by Samunderthelights



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Leonard Snart, Jealousy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I could handle it.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Leonard Snart is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written using [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt 'Freeze', and [100 Words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt 'Jealous'.  
> 

Barry is fighting one of Central City’s bad guys, the man’s face only inches away from his own, when he notices Snart in the corner of his eye, pointing his cold gun at them.

“What are…?”

Before he can finish his question, Leonard has already attacked the guy, rendering him immobile.

“I could handle it.”

“I know, but I didn’t like him touching you.”

“Wait, did you just attack him because you were jealous?” Barry laughs.

Leonard shrugs, already turning to leave. But when Barry calls for him, he turns back around.

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”

“Sure, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
